


goose cosplaying as a cassowary

by notthedevil



Series: [EAD Birthday Bash 2021] Custom Icons - Octopus/Goose/Possum [22]
Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Australia, Banners & Icons, Cassowary, Costumes, Digital Art, Geese, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Series: [EAD Birthday Bash 2021] Custom Icons - Octopus/Goose/Possum [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110992
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	goose cosplaying as a cassowary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ziskandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziskandra/gifts).




End file.
